stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Season Five
''The Great War is the fifth and final season of ''Stupid Mario Brothers. The plot revolves around the war between the Mushroom Force, the Legion of Villains, and the Bay of Darkness, with both Mario and his friends and the Darkness trying to defeat Ganondorf and his minions, whom are villains whom have previously appeared or even died (such as Nox Decious and Blaire Vherestorm). The Season began on February 12, 2012 with'' Dark Dookie and will end with 15 episodes on June 5, 2012 with [[The Super Mario Brothers|''The Super Mario Brothers.]] Background Season Five was announced at the end of Season 4/Episode 60. Due to the independent film The Clicking Noise, done by Richard Michael Alvarez during the Summer of 2011, Season Five was delayed to 2012. In December 2011, it was confirmed that Season Five would be the final season due to difficulty with the continuity. Rich Alvarez states that they will make non-canon sketches afterward and are working to make Season Five the best season ever. It was not released in January like Season Four because of complications with the script. Forces The Mushroom Force The Mushroom Force are the main protagonist group. They intend to counter all evil who want to invade the Real World. 1 member has been killed, 1 member has left the group, 4 members has been wounded, 1 member is returning, 1 member is in Hyrule, 1 member has been sealed in a dark realm, 1 member is asleep. In episode 66, the Mushroom Force and the Bay of Darkness became temporary allies to defeat Ganondorf. Members: *Mario - Leader (In Hyrule, Killed by the Darkness - Revived by Link using the Artifact) *Luigi *Wario (Left the Group but decided to come back - Broken Up With Mona but was informed of what was at stake and had a change of heart) *Donkey Kong (Wounded - Mortally injured by Nox Decious) *Snake (Wounded - Shot by Blaire Vherestorm) (Indirectly killed by Mario, Revived by Dr. Naomi Hunter) *Ness *Yoshi (Wounded - Mortally injured by Nox Decious) *Ryu (Wounded - Severely injured by ninjas) *Brock *Gary Oak *Mona (Left the Group - Broken Up With Wario) *UPS *Dr. Naomi Hunter *Prof. Oak *Link (Sealed in the Dark Realm by Ganondorf) (Killed by the Darkness, Revived by Merlin) *Merlin (Deceaced - Killed by Nox Decious communicate with Mario through his head) *[[Waluigi] (Voluntarily Placed in a Coma so the Rest Group Could Recharge their Powers, Currently has temporary narcolepsy from pushing himself too hard in battle) The Legion of Villains The Legion of Villains are one of the two antagonist groups. Each member has a different goal to one another, but they fight as a squad. Some members have had a feud with members of the Mushroom Force long throughout the series. 3 members have been Killed, 1 is unknown and 1 has left the group. Members: *Ganondorf - Leader *Bowser *Nox Decious (Killed by Wario Body {Season 2}, Killed by Luigi of soul {Movie Act II}, Revived by Ganondorf) *Zubashi *Master Gangles *Various Ninjas *FedEx (Unknown - Presumably killed by UPS) *Scott Masterson (Deceased - Killed By Donkey Kong and Cannibals) *Pauline (Voluntarily left the Legion of Villains and said that they would never see her again) (Killed by Mario, Revived by Ganondorf) *Kamek *Tommy Vercetti (Deceased - Killed by Snake) (Killed by Max Payne, Revived by Ganondorf) *Blare Vherestorm (Deceased - Killed by Waluigi) (Killed by the Darkness, Revived by Ganondorf) The Bay of Darkness The Bay of Darkness was the second group of antagonists until episode 66 when they joined the Mushroom Force to defeat Ganondorf as they can not do it alone. They are led by The Darkness and have a vast army of pirates. 1 member is asleep, 1 member is wounded and 1 has left Members: *The Darkness - Leader *Ken (Wounded - Severely injured by ninjas) *Various Pirates *General (Honorably discharged - Released by the Darkness because of his wife and kids) *Captain Morgan (Passed Out Drunk from his own Rum) Episodes The Final Episode Set To air June 5th ending the season. Trivia *Season Five breaks the fourth wall more frequently than the other seasons. See Also *Season One *Season Two *Season Three *''Stupid Mario Brothers: The Movie'' *''Operation: Blind Storm'' *''The Interactive Adventure'' *Season Four Category:Season Five Category:Seasons